Secrets
by LakenVv-vV
Summary: Shaw La has secrets, and keeps them to her self. In order to save her friendship with Isabella she will have to tell. But gets distracted by the love of her life. Who will live to tell the next secret? please note the carecter Shaw La is made to be you!
1. Chapter 1

**The only character I own is Shaw La. And thanks to my buddy Angel for showing me this site.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shaw La knows it's over; death would come for her soon. With nothing she could do about it she let out a sigh and walked in to the bored room.

Its not that she didn't like the weekly bored meeting that took place at E&AC Inc. But today was deferent, today Shaw La know a secret she

should have never heard, one she didn't want to see unfolded in front if her. In front if the whole upper offices of Edward & Alice Cullen

incorporated. Not to mention it would mean that Shaw La would be with out a friend, when the whole gruesome misfortune was over. As she

walked thou the open glass doors in to the offices Jasper Cullen (Alice Cullen's husband) waved Shaw La over to set near him. Jasper normally

kept to himself, but not today not when he know she know the big secret. Not when Shaw La is the only one that could spoil the surprise. Not

that she would, she would never repeat the horrid words she heard last Monday. But Jasper wouldn't know that, he has never so much as said hi

before this. So Shaw La set beside Jasper with her famous grin, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Hello Shaw La, may I call you Shaw" He said with a sly crooked smile.

"Sure thing every one ells dose." Shaw La said while trying to make her grin sweeter, and more innocent.

"So Shaw, was that you I seen Monday after the weekly meeting near Alice's offices " Shaw La became angry. 'Dame well he know it was me, he

is testing, trying to bring a rise out of me. Well dame it, he won't get it out of me today.' So Shaw La put up her guard, showing no emotion but

the sweet grin.

"Why yes Jasper, I happened by there after the meeting. I was on my way to see my good friend **Isabella**. " Shaw La said with poise all but the

word Isabella, which came out as almost a growl. Jasper didn't say anything after that, only smiling brighter as he turned his attention to Edward

and Alice Cullen.

"Attention everyone" Alice began. Everyone settled down in the set closest to them, meaning Shaw La's best friend Isabella set across the table

beside Edward. 'the worst place she could be right now' Shaw La thought. They needed at least one last girl's night to talk about her new lover. 'I

know I should shave told her when it happened, or at least when Isabella showed an interest in Edward Cullen.' The thought if his name sent

chills down Shaw Las Back. But it was too late now to say any thing Alice was setting down to let Edward have the floor.

"Good morning everyone, its good to see all of you made it thru the weekend safe." he then looked around the table at the 13 people that set

there, only slowing to smile at Isabella and then Shaw La. When Edward paused (just for a moment) to look at Shaw La he gave her a knowing

smile, with an approving look in his light brown eyes. 'What is that' Shaw La thought 'he must be pleased I hadn't told Isabella' but even though

Shaw La hates Edward, Isabella seems to love him so much, that Shaw La could never tell her best friend and brake here heart.

"I am sure most of you have heard the roomers about Isabella and me." Edward glanced at Isabella, and it made Shaw La's skin crawl.

"And I am happy to say they are true. 'Bella please stand darling.' Bella and I have been together for two months now." Isabella blushed a very

bright red while everyone clapped and cheered all but Shaw La.

"Settle down, settle down, I have another announcement. 'Bella will you stand right here for me?" He guided her to stand where he had been,

facing the table. And then as Shaw La thought 'some one kill me now' Edward got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box, lifted the

lid and…

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" It was unthinkable but Isabella's face got even redder, with a look of surprise.

"Oh… Edward, Yes, Yes, Yes!!"

Edwards proposal was only Shaw La's newest secret. There is one more secret she haled and it would be hard but she would have to tell

Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

After the big announcement Shaw La had to hold her sweet, now sincere smile in place as she gave Isabella a hug. It was hard seeing her so happy 'If only she knew

what I know' Shaw La thought 'If only I had told her when it happened.' Every one congratulated the couple periodically throughout the day. The only thing Shaw La

got periodically was more and more paper work from Jasper. It was like he was trying to keep her from going home and having a long chat with Isabella. Five mines

before Shaw La was done there was a knock at her office door. Thinking it would be Jasper with another task she told him to come in.

"Come in." Then surprised to see Edward walk thou the door, Shaw La's fist came down on her lap top creating a terrible BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! Removing her fist from

the lap top and taking a deep breath, to compose her self not bothering to smile she looked up at Edward. He was turning back around from locking the door.

"Hello Shaw, how are you doing?"Shaw La didn't say a word. She knew that what she had to say would make him mad. Edward looked at her, his eyes telling his

excitement at Shaw La's silence.

"So how do you like my arrangement now?" Shaw La said nothing.

"Now don't be like that Shaw, you know it's exciting, keeping this secret from your best friend." Edward moved closer. "You don't want to go back on our deal now do

you?" He moved around the desk, and Edward put his face beside Shaw La's to whisper in her ear.

"What's wrong Shaw, you both are going up in the company. I give you both what you need financially and physically." Edward reached around to grab Shaw La's

large breast. She gasped but set still. He rubbed and lightly squeezed the breast he held and then flicked the now erect nipple, sending chills thou Shaw La's body.

'How could I sit here and take this? Why don't I just get up and leave?' Shaw La asked herself. But she knew the answer. She wants it; she wants him, if anything

just for the sex. Edward Cullen was the only man who could do this to her.

Edward chuckled lightly at Shaw La's reaction. "I know you better then you think Shaw. Where you like to be touched for example." He got down on both knees

beside Shaw La and turned her swiveling chair to face him, and picked up Shaw La's left leg pressing a kiss to her ankle. He looked up with a sly smile and hunger in

his eyes.

"Hose today…" Edward then put her leg beck down and reached up to Shaw La's skirt, lifting it up her legs reviling Shaw Las natural tan. "Oh thigh highs…" then he

pushed the skirt even further. "Commando" Edward stood up then and Shaw La could see the erection straining in the front of his pants.

"Unbuckle my pants Shaw" Edward said in a demanding voice. Unable to resist Shaw La reached out and did what she was told. Her hand brushed his erection and

Edward shuddered. "Now Shaw La pull your own shirt and bra off." As she did Edward finished undoing his pants and let them and his boxers pool around his ankles.

Revealing his long hard thick cock, Shaw La was wet just looking at it.

"Suck it." Edward said. Leaning forward Shaw La took him in both hands and put her mouth on the tip of him. Edward groaned, so she sucked harder. "Deep." Edward

said. So Shaw La went deeper and he put his hand on the back of her head and pushed himself further in to her, making Shaw La gag. He did it again and again.

Then Edward pulled away.

"Stand." Shaw La did and he bent to take a nipple in his mouth. Shaw La sucked in a breath, trying to keep quiet. He sucked and licked and then let go. "Turn

around." And she did Edward pushed Shaw La up to the desk, and bent her forward at the waist. "Face down hands back." He then pushed her skirt over her bottom,

and smacked her. With a sigh from Shaw La Edward reached down to caressed her core. He then shoved his cock in to Shaw La's tight pussy, and Shaw La yelped.

Knock, knock, knock …Shaw La woke up face down on her desk. 'I can't believe I fell asleep, at work!'Shaw La thought. Knock, Knock "Hold on I am coming."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ok if you like tell me...**


	3. Chapter 3

Shaw La hurried to straiten herself, running her fingers thou her long dark hair and pushing down her skirt, that had some how risen. All the while

a war was taking place in her mind 'What was I thinking? Why would I still even want him? What is this odd power he has over me?' knock, knock.

Knocked out of her internal warfare Shaw La made sure every thing was in place.

"Yes, come in please."

To Shaw La's surprise it was there new budget manager Edward had hired to "take the company to a new level" as he put it. Shaw La was farley

sure that the budget fix was to "take the Cullen family wallets to a new level" but Shaw La was do for a raise so she wasn't about to complain.

Shaw La had never seen Jacob Black up close before, only now seeing him up close did she find him attractive. Jacob Black is a tall man, any taller

and he would have to duck to get in to Shaw La's office. The next thing she noticed was his short black hair and big brown eyes that seam to

smile when he looked at her. His stride was so big it only took two steps and he was standing in front of the desk.

"Hello, I am Jacob Black, and you're Shaw La Beach, right?" Jacob held his hand out to shake Shaw La's. She took his hand in hers and almost lost

it, Jacob's hand was so big and warm.

"Yes that's me, the one and only, Shaw La." Jacob pulled her hand up to place a kiss on the back if it.

"Pleasure, to meet you Miss. Beach." He looked up his big drown eyes smiling, and that's when Shaw La looked down to his lips and realize that

not only did he have beautiful lips that where turned up in a sexy smile but so was hers. It surprised her that she didn't have to try to hold her

smile in place like she normally did. Quickly looking down at there hands still clasped Shaw La noticed that Jacob's skin is a few shads darker then

her own.

"Shaw La, please, Mr. Black"

"Ok Shaw La and you may call me Jacob." Jacob straitened and let go of Shaw La's hand. A little thrown off by the sudden action Shaw La said

weakly.

"Is there something I may help you with Jacob?"

"Yes, since your one of the top employees here I will be working with you a lot to help fix the budget and I just thought I would stop by your

office to meet you. I hope you don't mind, I was going to what till the morning but I seen you still had your lights on thou the frosted glass walls."

Taking note that Jacob has a sexy deep voice Shaw La continued nervously.

"No that's just fine I was just about done anyway. Oh my, where are my manners please have a set, would you like something to drink?" Shaw La

walked over to the little mini fridge and bent down to look in side.

"I have Dr. Pepper, and water. Sorry that seams be all I have." Shaw La straitened and turned to the side to look a Jacob who had been behind

her. He had taken the set closest to the left and now had an odd look on his face. Shaw La was about to ask what was wrong but looked at his

eyes as he looked in to hers and what she founded there was amazing. It was the same smoldering hungry look Edward had given her in her

dream but more intense. Shaw La never thought she would see that look from any one else. It sent shivers down her spine. Speechless Shaw La

turned to the fridge agene, she begat to move thing around like she was looking for something. 'Wow, now that was a look. What is this guy's

dill? What should I do? He is hot, and his skin is almost the same shad as mine. I wonder if he has Quileute in him or Cherokee.' Then Shaw La

heard a low grow that she was sure she wasn't suppose to hear. She spoke agene in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure you don't want a Dr. Pepper or water?"

"No" Jacobs voice came out even deeper and sexier, and he cleared his throat.

"Well maybe water please."

"Coming right up." Shaw La then realized that in her attempted to fill time she had scooted all the water to the back of the fridge behind a white

metal bar, now she would have to struggle to get the waters free. Once the first one came loose Shaw La grabbed hold of the second one and

braced herself thinking it would be stuck as well when she heard another low growl and that's when she pulled. It was clearly not stuck Shaw La

realized when she went flying backwards and landing square in Jacob's lap. He then grabs Shaw La to keep her from falling in to the floor. Shaw

La could feel something big and hard touch her butt. As soon as Shaw La comprehended what it was she immediately tried to stand but Jacob's

hands where still holding her shoulders keeping her still in his lap. Jacob loosened his hands then.

"Oh...My…I am so sorry Shaw La I ummm…"

"Ummm…its ok Jacob really it's my fault I should have know…I pulled to hard" Shaw La gently rouse off of Jacob taking care not to rub him in any way.

"I am so very sorry Jacob. I am the biggest goof you will ever meet." Still holding the bottles of water Shaw La turned around to face Jacob. The

lid on her bottle popped off and water slung on to Jacobs lap and chest. Both gasped, Jacob: because ice cold water just hit his erection and

Shaw La with pure mortification. Shaw La quickly ran to the table beside the fridge to get napkins, chanting the whole way.

"I am so sorry…oh my god, Jacob I am so sorry."

"Its ok Shaw La it wasn't your fault, just something that happened." Jacob took the napkin Shaw La handed him and started patting himself dry.

"I better go, its time for me to leave anyway." Jacob looked up at the clock on the wall above the door.

"I really am sorry let me make it up to you." Jacob looked up from his wet pants with that smile in his eyes.

"And how may I ask will you do that?"

"Well since you have to leave and we didn't get to talk how about I bye you lunch tomorrow and we will talk then, and I promise no spills." Jacob smiled at that and shook his head.

"Ok Shaw La it's a date, it was nice meeting you." He gave her hand a kiss and walked out of the room leaving Shaw La to her thoughts. 'What is

wrong with me? I just fell on the poor man and spilled water on his lap (among other things) and asked him on a date. Why would he even say

yes? Was that him growling or his stomach? I need to get some sleep'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What will happen next? Will Edward have sex with Isabella? Will Jacob fall for Shaw La? Leave me some comments and find out…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning this chapter contains a lot of the F word…just so you know!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That night Shaw La tried to talk to Isabella, but even in her state of sleep she was still radiating joy. So Shaw La threw in the towel and jumped in to the shower. 'Awwww…the best part of the day.' This was her time to think, to go over everything that happen in that day. As Shaw La began to lather shampoo in to her hair her thoughts wondered to Edward and Isabella. A shiver crept down Shaw La's spine at the thought of him. 'How can a man so terrible and greedy do this to me? How can I even think of him in a sexual way? Edward just proposed to my best friend and roomy, what is wrong with me?'

"Damn it!" 'And I could just kill Jasper for all the paper work, what a cunt.' Shaw La began lathering body wash in her hands. 'And falling asleep at work? I can't believe I did that I have never been so irresponsible in my life. And that dream, I should have never had that dream. Well it was more like a memory then a dream but still I should have never remembered it. I should never remember the way Edward touched me, or the way he looked at me with hunger in his light brown eyes.' Trying to shake the thoughts of Edward out of her head Shaw La began rubbing the suds that now filled her hands over her arms and shoulders. 'And then there was Jacob. Jacob was nice…and tall, and dark, and hansom…hell who am I kidding he was fucking hot as hell, and I am the biggest dumb fuck in the world right now. The poor guy is probably traumatized after my fat ass fell back on him and his erection, and then I drenched it in ice cold water." Shaw La sighted and shook her head in discussed at herself. "But he must have been attracted to me, what with the big erection (at lest it felt big) and all the growling, that was kind of odd but still sexy. Actually now that I thing about it, it really turned me on. Not to mention his eyes…that smoldering hungry look. But it was so intense that I would say it was more like a burning hunger, rather then just smoldering and one that I would love to see agene.' Shaw La closed her eyes and started with imagining Jacob; she pictured him the way he had looked in her office. 'I believe you have a little too much on Jacob.' Then he slowly began to take off his clothes. First he loosened the tie and over his head it went, then the shirt, button after button and soon the shirt was slightly open, his tan chest showing his pecks and abs Shaw La could see the light dusting of dark curls on his chest, and the trail that lead down his flat stomach to the top of his pants. Shaw La felt goose flesh on her skin, then Jacob began pulling of his shirt and Shaw La shivered at the sight of his wonderful V cut that was only visible because his pants where hanging to low. She almost opened her eyes, afraid of what would happen next. 'I don't want to ruin it if I am totally wrong about what he looks like, and what if I do get with him? What am I saying he is working with me he probably wouldn't date me any way so I am going to do it.' The imaginary Jacob kept on, dropping his shirt to the floor. Shaw La looked up to his eyes to see the burning hunger that awaited there. Imaginary Jacob wanted her she could feel it. Shaw La began rubbing her body caressing every inch stopping at her barest and squeezing them gently, at first but then Shaw La decided that if Jacob were here he wouldn't be to gentle he would be rough. So she began rubbing harder pinching her nipples until they where erect buds yearning to be sucked. Then it was as if Jacob was in the shower with her, he pulled Shaw La in to his arms lifting her so she could wrap her long legs around his torso. Jacob bowed his head to take a tinder nipple in to his mouth, Shaw La then tossed her head back with a gasp of pleasant surprise, as Jacob sucked and nibbled sending shock waves thou Shaw La's body. He then lowered her down his body to perch on top of his thick, long, hard cock. The feel of it just touching her clit made Shaw La moan, Jacob then put a hand between them and flicked the hard nub, a yelp escaped her. Jacob smirked at her and began rubbing her. Jacob spoke in a deep sexy voice

"Oh god Shaw La you're so fucking wet I want you so bad." Then he looked in to her eyes and Shaw La knew she wanted him too. Jacob began to growl as he stuck a long thick finger in to her.

"Oh I can feel you throbbing and you're so fucking tight!" Shaw La dug her nails in to his back witch made him growl deeper, liking his pleaser she took one of his erect nipples in to her mouth at the same time Jacob pushed a seconded finger in to her wet swollen pussy, both if them moaning. As Jacob fingered her, Shaw La used her right hand to duck down between them and began rubbing the top of Jacob's cock, Jacob monde from somewhere deep in his body making it sound closer to a howl.

"I can't take it much longer Shaw La!!! Are you ready for me?" He didn't wait for her answer taking his hand away from Shaw La's pussy and pushing her hand away. Jacob grabbed his dick to steady it as he lowered her down his body. Pining Shaw La between him and the shower wall Jacob shoved his throbbing man hood as far as he could in to Shaw La's swollen, wet pussy. Shaw La gasped with surprise and bliss as her lags became weak. She gave a sigh as Jacob pulled out all the way but yelped as he shoved his cock in to her pussy once more.

"Oh Jacob… FUCK!!! Aaaahhhh your cock is so big!!! Oh FUCK ME!!!" Her legs feeling like jell-o as she frantically tried to hold on to Jacob.

"Oh you like that do ya? You like it when I shove it in there?" Jacob came out vary slowly, teasing her making Shaw La beg and plead for it.

"YES, YES AGENE, AGENE!!!"

"Agene, What?" Jacob said with a sly smile.

"Shove your fat dick in to my tight pussy agene….aaaaaahhhhh!!!" Shaw La screamed as Jacob shoved in to her.

"Is that what you want you horny little bitch?" Jacob was coming out of her as he said this leaving Shaw La speechless. Jacob gave her a swift hard smack on the ass.

"You will answer me when I question you!!" Jacob shoved in and came out completely agene. He then put one hand on Shaw La's throat not griping hared enough to hurt and looked in to her big green eyes.

"Now answer my question, is that what you want you horny little BITCH?"

"FUCK YES!!! That's what I FUCKING WANT!!!"

"Say it agene what do you fucking want Shaw La?"

"I want your huge dick as far in my tight pussy as you can SHOVE IT IN THERE!!!!" Smiling Jacob shoved in to Shaw La's pussy and pulled out shoved in and pulled out, Shaw La letting out squeals of joy every time. Jacob shoved in and stopped he used his free hand to reach between them to rub Shaw La's sensitive swollen nub, instantly she started bucking.

"aaaaOOOO….YES FUCK …..YES!!! Don't stop its coming I can feel it."

"FUCK YA CUM BABY CUM!!!" Shaw La screamed as her orgasm raged thou her.

"OH FUCK YES!!!"

"Ya baby ya…your throbbing around my cock…I feels so fucking good!!!" Jacob let go of Shaw La's neck as he pulled out agene. He then pulled Shaw La's legs up so her feet would be over his shoulders and reached down to cup her butt in both hands, using his muscular arms Jacob began lifting and lowering Shaw La up and down his long shaft as if he where bench pressing her while at the same time shoving in and pulling out of her.

"Oh fuck!! Jacob don't stop…YES!!! YES Jacob Fuck me harder!!" Harder and fasted wave after wave of pleaser hit Shaw La each one more intense then the last until both Shaw La and Jacob couldn't take it any longer.

"Shaw La you have to finish…NOW!!" Jacob said and growled sending Shaw La over the edge she screamed with her seconded orgasm. Shaw La heard Jacob growl, grunt and then roar what sounded like a battle cry, with his finish. Suddenly things became blurred and sounds muffled then every thing went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you like let me know. I am not use to writing such smut**.


	5. Chapter 5

Shaw La woke laying in the back of the tub, her core still throbbing and wet, the shower head still on. 'What happened? Was that a dream? It was so real, my imaginary Jacob took on a life if his own!' Using the towel bar to pull herself up, Shaw La was surprised to fine that her legs where still weak and very unsteady. 'There is no way this is happening right now.' After waiting to regain her strength Shaw La cleaned herself up finding her pussy was still raw and swollen from her imaginary orgasm. 'Well the orgasm was defiantly not imaginary.' She then rinsed the remaining suds off her body and shampoo from her hair. She turned off the shower and stepped out to towel dried off. Wrapping the towel around herself and tucking it in the side so it wouldn't fall Shaw La walked over to the sink and mirror. She picked up the dry hand towel from the counter and wiped the fog from the mirror. Surprised, Shaw La noticed that her lips where puffy like she had been making out with someone. 'Or sucking on someone's nipple...I wonder?' With suspicion Shaw La dropped her towel, she gasped as the towel pooled around her feet. Her left barest had a rather large hickey right beside the nipple, still unconvinced Shaw La turned around to look over her shoulder.

"What the fuck!??" There it was a big red hand print, definitely big enough to be Jacobs, covering her left butt cheek.

"Ok, Shaw La you're not crazy, you just need some sleep." Trying to push the events out of her head Shaw La brushed her teeth and went to bed not even bothering to dry her hair or put on clothes.

"Shaw La! Shaw La wake up you don't want to be late for work do you?" Isabella was shaking Shaw La's shoulder. She mumbled something incoherent and turned over on to her stomach.

"Geez…Shaw La your…Umm…naked." Isabella said in a dull unexcited way. With out knowing it Shaw La had let the covers slide down her back so that only the thin green sheet covered her butt.

"If you don't like it then get out of my room." Shaw La spoke in slurs and dream like tons.

"Oh now come on, you need to get up and ready, you don't want to be late to work today do you?" Isabella was now talking in her normal shy tone.

"I have time, I showered last night."

"Ya I heard. Hey how about next time you decide to…well you know…you could keep it down a bit. Geez, I didn't think I was ever going to get to go back to sleep, which by the way who is Jacob?"

"I don't want to talk about it, and sorry I didn't realize I was yelling." Shaw La said in a sarcastic voice, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Come on…you can't just not tell me…that's not you…you always tell me." Isabella walked around the bed plopped down put her face in Shaw La's and gave her the puppy dog look, her big brown eyes shining. Shaw La took one peek at Isabella from the pillow and know she would tell her sooner or latter.

"Jacob Black, the new budget manager." Isabella's face illuminated with the news.

"He just started yesterday and you are all ready thinking bout him when you…you know?" Isabella whispered the last part as though she where a child that would get in trouble if her mother in the next room where to hear her. Shaw La let out a groin. Isabella let out a small laugh. 'What have I done now?' she thought.

"Now you have to get your ass out of this bed…" Isabella bounced out of the bed and to Shaw La's closet. Shaw La rolled her eyes and sighed as she sat up on the bed, grabbing her silk robe from the head bored, she stood and slipped it over her shoulders and tied it around her small curved waist. Shaw La walked over to her full length mirror, her long dark hair was a mess but nothing a quick brushing wouldn't cure, the bright yellow robe she now wore looked beautiful against her tan and olive tone skin. Despite being 24 and having large breast Shaw La's boobs stood at attention leaving men and women alike to guess whether they are real or not, she also has an hourglass figure and long toned legs, that when paired with hills would bring a man to his knees. BANG!! Shaw La wiped around to look at her closet on the other side of the room, there was no sign if Isabella but there was a white skirt, red t-shirt complete with hangers and a pare of white strapy hills lying in the floor.

"Isabella, where the fuck did you go?!!"

"I am right here." To Shaw La it sounded like a tiny mouse was talking to her from the far end of her closet.

"Isabella, why did you go all the way back there? There is plenty of stuff in the front here." Shaw La could hear some scraping coming from Isabella's direction.

"I needed to fined you something hot to wear to work for Mr. Orgasm." Isabella's words came out labored like she was struggling. It had also token Shaw La by surprise that Isabella would even consider saying the word orgasm.

"Are you ok back there? Do I need to come in after you?"

"No I have it!" Isabella then tumbled out of the closet with a pastel yellow v neck T-shirt and jeans.

"Oh…are you ok!?! You look fine." Shaw La helped Isabella up while franticly looking for some sing of injury.

"No I am good, you're the one that's going to be looking fine." 'Oh please' Shaw La thought.

"Ok put this on and those shoes and that quartz necklace I got you for your birthday last year. I will be back in here in twenty minuets, be completely ready." Isabella tossed the clothing on the bed and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"But I cant where a jeans to work!!" Shaw La yelled after her. Isabella poked her head in to the room.

"Yes you can. Didn't you get the memo? Tuesdays are now casual; you can ware what you want." With that she disappeared in to the hall.

* * *

ok i know it was short and the next one will be too sorry but there will be more sex later...


End file.
